


Drama

by TopTaeisLifeu



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, High School, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopTaeisLifeu/pseuds/TopTaeisLifeu
Summary: "I don't get why everyone is so in love with Romeo, I mean the guy was actually kind of a prick.""Well, you seemed to like him yesterday, especially when his tongue was down your throat."





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand why everyone is so in love with Romeo, i mean the guy was actually kind of a fucking prick."

"You seemed to like him yesterday, when his tongue was down your throat."

Warnings:

Cursing ✔  
Smut* ✔  
Mild Violence ✔  
Gay Shit ✔  
Vkook ✖  
Vmin ✔  
Yoonkook ✔  
2seok ✔  
Namjin ✖

*there will be a smut warning before every chapter that contains it, so you can always skip it  

~(๑^ᴗ^๑)~


	2. 1. Jimin or Juliet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star-crossed lovers or tsundere soulmates, the world may never know.

_Jimin hated the school theatre._

He hated the ancient, sour-faced woman who ran the drama program, always screeching at the students whenever they forgot a line or took a wrong step on stage. 

He hated the lack-luster portrayals of his favorite plays. Hamlet was suppossed to be one of Jimin's favorite plays, but had been ruined for him freshman year when he went to see it preformed in the school auditorium one fateful Saturday evening (the poor boy had been subject to hours of a Mexican Hamlet; an uncreative and unhumorous choice in his opinion).

He hated the way the kids in drama club always acted as if preforming in the school play was the equivalent to being an A-list celebrity. 

But the thing Jimin hated most of all about his school's theatre, was Kim Taehyung.

Kim. Fucking. Taehyung. 

Otherwise known as the junior class heart throb, actor extraordinaire, and world class dick head.

Jimin had been in school with Taehyung since freshman year, they even had English together. Back then, the young actor had not yet found his calling in the world of theatre. Instead, Taehyung was a shy, awkward little creature. Jimin had actually found this version of Taehyung to be rather adorable and, admittedly, had developed a bit of a crush on the younger boy back then. 

Then, Taehyung joined the Drama club. 

It was as if Taehyung had been transformed into a completely different person. The younger dyed his once honey-brown hair to a platinum blonde and took up to wearing colored contacts everyday. 

'They change based my mood, sometimes it's a blue day, sometimes it's a green and hazel day. When you're an actor like me, you feel more of a need to express yourself than most people.' Is what the younger would say when questioned about it. 

Jimin thought Taehyung was a pretentious asshole, although he will admit that the blue contacts did suit the younger quite well. 

Being a member of the yearbook club, it was Jimin's job to take pictures of school clubs, and, much to his dismay, one of the clubs on Jimin's list was the drama club. 

With a huff of annoyance, the black-haired junior pushed open the doors to the auditorium, where the drama club was currently practicing. Jimin was immediately greeted with a loud, questioning screech from the old hag of a teacher. 

"Who are you and what makes you think it's okay to interrupt such an _important_ practice!?" Jimin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and settled for flashing her a sweet, false smile.

"I'm from the yearbook club, ma'am. Mr. Lee emailed you about me coming into today to take pictures, remember?" The senile woman thought for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Alright, but stay out of the way, we have a big preformance of Romeo & Juliet coming up." She warned, narrowing her eyes at Jimin before returning her attention back to the stage.

'How basic can you get?' Jimin thought as smiled at her once again, before walking over to the side of the stage and removing his camera from his bag. 

He snapped a few shots of stage hands running around, actors running lines, the teacher screeching, and everything in between. He was going to call it a day when the doors to the auditorium suddenly (and rather loudly) burst open, only to reveal the acting devil himself, Kim Taehyung.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Cha, I had to make up a math test." The old lady giggled and told Taehyung not to worry. She actually fucking giggled. Jimin shivered in disgust. 

The older boy watched as the younger made his way up, onto the stage. His flowy white shirt was fairly see through, allowing Jimin to see the outline of his defined stomach. 

"Okay, _Romeo_ , let's begin where we left off last time." Taehyung nodded, his blonde hair bouncing into the front of his face. As Taehyung brushed the strands away, Jimin couldn't help but notice that he was, in fact, wearing his blue contacts. 

"Sounds good." Taehyung nodded at the teacher before closing his eyes. His face became blank, as if resetting himself.

When the blonde boy's captivating, blue eyes opened once again, it was like Taehyung was a completely new person. Taehyung's usual demeanor of being an annoying, cocky, little shit had comepletely vanished. He appeared to be a different person completely. 

When he spoke, his voice was like heaven in Jimin's ears, the petite boy finally understanding all the hype around Taehyung and his preformances. 

When Taehyung finished the scene, Ms. Cha began clapping with pure delight. Jimin had to resist the urge to join her. 

"Alright, Taehyung, you're doing absolutely marvelous, as always! Now, I think we should practice some material from Scene 5, as we haven't gone over this portion of the play as thoroughly as the others." The old woman was practically drooling over the young boy, who simply nodded at her request. 

Jimin watched as she told him which line to start on and Taehyung cleared his throat. 

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Jimin felt dizzy at Taehyung's perfectly hypnotic performance. Then he heard a frusterated sigh come from the younger's pretty, talented mouth. 

"Ms. Cha, I'd feel much better doing this scene with a partner, considering Juliet's part has _quite_ an impact on Romeo's words." The old woman began to grin devilishly, starting to stand up, as if the volunteer herself for Juliet's place. 

"-how about you, camera boy, why don't help me do this scene? After all, your presence is disrupting my practice, it's the least you could do." Jimin's eyes widened at Taehyung's words, shaking his head 'no' vigorously. 

"Huh? M-me? I'm not in theatre though-" Taehyung shrugged at Jimin's words. 

"Well, it's either you, or Ms. Cha, and her job as the director is much too important for her to be a stand-in. If you don't do this, Ms. Cha will tell Mr. Lee how disrespectful and disruptive you are being." Jimin glared at Taehyung, who smirked back down at him triumphantly.

Jimin began walking up to edge of the stage, gradually pulling himself up. Taehyung offered his hand to Jimin, but the older simply pushed it away. Taehyung rolled his eyes before throwing a copy of the script at Jimin. 

Ms. Cha slumped down into her chair, seemingly disappointed she wasn't Taehyung's partner, and motioned for them to start the scene. 

This time around was no different than before as Taehyung did a complete 360°, effectively becoming the character he was playing. 

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Jimin blushed at Taehyung's deep, sultry voice and looked down at the script nervously. 

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Jimin's speedy, breathless rendition did little to compliment Taehyung's steller promformance.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Jimin blushed as Taehyung stepped closer to him, reaching out and brushing Jimin's hair out of his eyes.

"Ay-ay, pilgrim, l-lips that they must use in p-prayer." Jimin's stuttering caused a hint of smuggness to make its way into Taehyung's espression.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Taehyung placed his hand on Jimin's cheek, softly caressing it with his thumb.

"S-Saints do not m-move, though g-grant for prayers' s-sake." Jimin bit his lip, knowing all too well what was coming up. He remebered reading this particular scene freshmen year, during the shakespear unit in English.

 Jimin's heart pounded in his chest as Taehyung moved his face even closer to Jimin's, causing their noses to brush against one another. 

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Jimin closed his eyes as Taehyung whispered his line, he could feel 'Romeo's' breath against his lips as he inched closer.

Going on with the scene, Taehyung pulled Jimin's face to his own, their lips colliding in a sweet, passionate kiss. Jimin didn't care that Taehyung was a douche bag in that moment, nor did he care that there was atleast ten people in the room with him and Taehyung, one of which being the ancient theatre teacher. All Jimin cared about was the way Taehyung's lips felt like heaven against his own, and how perfectly the younger was able to transform in the ever-so attractive and alluring Romeo. 

When the two finally pulled apart, the first thing Jimin noticed was the slight blush that was evident on Taehyung's cheeks. His arguably creepy observing of the younger boy was quickly cut short by obnoxiously loud clapping, coming from Ms. Cha. 

"Bravo! I haven't seen that much passion on the stage since I was in my twenties. The shy aspect of Juliet was quite refreshing, as well as the _undeniable_ connection you both shared!" Ms. Cha clutched her heart, wearing a forlorn expression as she stopped gushing. 

"If only the school board would let me cast a _boy_ in the role of Juliet," Ms. Cha sighed solemly, "then this would be the best rendition of Romeo and Juliet in decades. Sadly, though, those pencil-necked buffoons are against anything even remotely progressive." The old woman finished her sob story by wiping away nonexistent tears. 

Jimin's eyes felt as if they were going to burst right out of his head as he watch, in shock, as Ms. Cha praised their 'passionate' and 'resfreshing' preformance. The short-statured Jimin tentatively looked up at the boy next to him, only to find that Taehyung was already looking at him, wearing a smirk. 

"I-I should g-get going, t-thanks Ms. Cha." Jimin cursed at himself for stuttering but quickly made his way off the stage and towards the auditorium door. 

Before Jimin's out-stretched hands met with the metal handle, he felt a strong hand grasp his wrist and pull him close to the owner's body. A pink tint appeared across Jimin's cheeks. Taehyung brushed Jimin's hair behind his ear and leaned in close. 

"Don't forget your camera, fair Juliet." Jimin shivered as Taehyung whispered into his ear. Taehyung stepped back, smirking at Jimin's embarrassed state and handed the older boy his camera. 

With that, Jimin quickly shook out of Taehyung's grip and ran out of the auditorium, leaving a smug Romeo and a heartbroken, old hag in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .°★°·⋆ Thanks so much for reading! ⋆.°★°·


End file.
